


A Walk Among Nightmares

by stranger12



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: John Wick used to go by a different name





	A Walk Among Nightmares

Santino was looking at him again. It had been that way for several days, ever since Santino punched him then proceeded to kiss him within an inch of his life. John pushed him away afterwards, and the Italian man had looked irritated, hurt, and about ready to punch him again, so Gianna’s sudden arrival was like a Godsend, and John slipped away before his employer could rip him to shreds. So it had been since, and John wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“So, are we going to ignore all this tension or are we going to do something about it?” – Gianna questioned, making her brother stare at her heatedly.

“There is no tension, I do not know what you are talking about” – Santino replied coldly.

“If you are going to be like that, then perhaps we should-”

“John?” – a curious voice called their attention, and they met a dark haired woman with eyes only for John.

“Angela” – the name slipped out of his lips before he had the time to think about it. She smiled slowly, fondly, and he could feel Santino and Gianna’s stares on him.

“I know you’re not much of a hugger, John, but it has been a long time. For old times’ sake?” – he heard almost Santino hiss under his breath as he got up and Angela hugged him tightly – “I missed you” – she whispered against his shoulder before letting him go – “So, this is where you ended up, huh?”

“What can I say? I like the bagels” – she chuckled – “What are you doing here?”

“I transferred here a couple of months ago. My, ah, partner said he had some business here and said I could tag along” – she let her eyes wander over to Santino and Gianna – “I’m interrupting you, aren’t I? Here, take my card, and don’t lose it” – she narrowed her eyes playfully – “I’ll be expecting a text or a call soon, hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Don’t you laugh at me, I could have you arrested for that cheek” – John smirked in a way he hadn’t in such a long time his face felt weird with it.

“If that’s a crime, I would be serving life, Detective”

“Smartass. Oh, Jimmy, come meet my old friend-”

“John” – Jimmy greeted with a grimace. He strongly didn’t look at the D’Antonio siblings – “Back to work, I see”

“Something like that”

“You said he’s your friend, Dodson?”

“Yes” – she stretched the word and frowned confusedly – “What kind of trouble have you been getting into here, John?”

“Nothing you need to know, Angela”

“I see. Well, are you all done here, Jimmy?”

“Yeah, I am. John, good to see you” – he nodded at the hitman and John nodded back.

“Don’t forget, John, you lose my card, and I will come find you” – she glanced at her partner – “Jimmy will help me find you, so I’ll be expecting something soon, okay?”

“I’ll give you a call, Midnight’s got a friend with a bar you’ll like”

“Will I?” – he shrugged.

“You like Midnight’s place”

“Hmm. Well, we gotta go. Bye, John, it was so good to see you again”

“Same here, Ange. Goodbye” – she nodded at Santino and Gianna and left with a stiff Jimmy. John sat back down to meet Gianna’s amused expression and Santino’s sour one.

“Old friend, huh?” – he managed to get out, his eyes piercing through John.

“Yes, I’ve known Angela for years”

“And she’s a police officer” – Gianna stated coolly.

“She was a cop back then too, sure”

The silence that followed was accompanied by Santino’s glares at his plate and Gianna’s clear entertainment.

“She’s a very attractive woman” – Santino bluntly, randomly stated – “I assumed that she means you were involved, when she said you were her ‘old friend’”

“We’ve never had sex, if that’s what you mean”

“But you were involved”

“We’ve always only been friends” – Santino looked pissed by the information, for whatever reason.

Even now that his world revolved around hitmen and secret criminal rules and whatnot, instead of demons, angels and everything in between, it didn’t mean John had any idea how to read people, and Santino was particularly difficult to read some times, mafia kid that he was.

“How did you meet? Was it like you met her partner?”

“No, we met when her sister died, I helped her... Solve it” – Gianna hid a smile behind her wine glass, and Santino narrowed his eyes.

“What, did she need someone to go Liam Neeson on her killers?”

A flash of Gabriel, Balthazar and Satan Himself came to John, and he had to look at Santino and Gianna, deadly and beautiful and powerful in such a human way, in order to ground himself.

“Something like that”

“Are you going to call her, then? To this bar she’ll like?” – Santino’s eyes hardened – “I didn’t know you frequented bars outside of the Continental”

“Normally I don’t, but this place is. Particular” – that was one word for an underworld bar/club owned and run by a woman who was quite near as much of a powerhouse as Midnight, except she liked John a tad more, or at least she amused him more.

“I would love to see this establishment, if it’s so enticing as to get you out of the house”

The thought of Santino, the man with the face of an angel and the temper of a demon, stepping into John Constantine’s world was chilling, and enthralling, and tempting, and horrific.

“Maybe” – was all John could say, and the memory of Santino’s lips and his tongue came to him with the strength of a waterfall.

“You will take me there” – Santino said, like an order, like a request, like a thought that wandered out of his mouth.

“Perhaps” – John answered, a hint of Constantine creeping around his corners, baiting Santino in a way he used to bait half-breeds in L.A.

Both were hazards to his health, and he loved it.

“Are you sure you are still John Wick?” – Gianna piped up.

John Constantine, John Wick, grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie. What if John Constantine tired of being John Constantine, up and left for a different life and ended up becoming John Wick? (also, what if he became a D'Antonio retainer?)


End file.
